Evacuation methods that use elevators in order to evacuate building occupants when a fire has broken out in a building have been proposed conventionally (see Non-Patent Literature 1).
Non-Patent Literature 1
    SEKIZAWA, Ai, et al., “Study on Feasibility of Evacuation by Elevators in a High-Rise Building (No. 2)”, 2004 Study Report Abstracts of National Research Institute of Fire and Disaster, pp. 590-593.